Un lugar para la libertad
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: Perdido en medio del desierto, el Príncipe descubrirá que los dioses sólo se manifiestan ante lo más necesitados


_Prince of Persia 2008_ no me pertenece, es de _Ubisoft_

* * *

><p>Se sentó a la sombra de una palmera, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Aunque estuviera en la periferia de una ciudad portuaria, se sentía incapaz de abandonarla. Fallando en el intento de encontrar a su burra (más concretamente el oro que ésta portaba), empezó a dejar de ver posibilidades de éxito.<p>

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía dinero, ánimo ni esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Se escuchaba el ruido de los caballos, camellos y asnos; los gritos de los marineros y niños; los crujidos de los barcos por el intenso oleaje, que golpeaba contra sus grandes cascos de madera podrida; y también alguna que otra caja de mercancía rompiéndose. La sombra que le ofrecía la palmera le defendió de una insolación, pero el calor ya estaba ahí. Además se encontraba en una encrucijada que empezaba a agobiarlo.

¿Qué hacer a continuación? ¿Salir huyendo de aquella parte del mundo, amenazada por un dios oscuro? ¿Dejar a Elika a su suerte, a merced de encontrar o no a su pueblo, delante de la posibilidad de morir? ¿O buscarla? ¿Rezar para que Ormazd vuelva y la ayude a encontrar a su pueblo, mientras él monta en un barco?

Había ayudado hasta entonces a mantener a Ahriman encerrado, y no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias. Si tenía que morir, quería morir junto a Elika, intentando salvar el mundo. Si tenía que vivir, quería hacerlo habiendo logrado con éxito ayudar a la princesa, sobreviviendo los dos y matando (o encerrando) a Ahriman otros mil años más.

Cuando suspiró, abatido, vio la sombra de alguien dibujándose en la arena. Alzó la cabeza para ver a viejo aproximándose, no tenía armas ni rasgos de ser peligroso pero, por pura precaución, puso la mano alrededor de la cimitarra e introdujo el dedo índice en el agujero que ésta tenía en medio de la empuñadura.

― ¡No le haré daño!

Cuando habló, se notó con creces el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo, y la ausencia de dientes. Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se puso de pie, aún con la mano en el alfanje.

― ¿Qué quiere?

Intuyendo su humor, el viejo no se acercó.

― Parece usted preocupado. ¿Puede ayudarle este anciano en algo? ―hizo una pausa para carraspear―. ¿Qué busca?

Finalmente, y tras un largo rato de silencio, escuchando sólo el viento que acariciaba las dunas y el bullicio de la ciudad, retiró la mano de la cimitarra y se acercó unos pasos. Cuando más cerca estaba, más arrugas aparecían su cara, pero también más brillantes eran sus ojos, que transmitían confianza y bondad.

― Todos buscan algo. Para unos su búsqueda es sencilla, para otros es más difícil, porque lo que buscan son ilusiones. Tú pareces haber cambiado el rumbo de tu búsqueda.

Mientras hablaba, había empezado a caminar y el aventurero lo había seguido. Llegaron hasta el final del paupérrimo zoco de aquella ciudad, en la que lo que más se veía eran pescadores o almacenes, siendo los mercados tan pobres en variedad que los clientes apenas si se detenían para mirar la mercancía: se la sabían de memoria.

Se detuvo a pensar un instante en aquellas palabras. Cuando se perdió por el desierto, cayendo por un barranco y después amortiguando la caída de Elika, el presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían no fue algo que pudiera evitar, además de que fue ya demasiado tarde para echarse atrás en el momento en el cual Elika lo rescató de caerse por aquel puente, dando a conocer su magia.

En un corto período de tiempo, llegó a olvidar el oro de su burra, pero no así con la presencia de Elika, que parecía demasiado importante para su persona. Quizá no fuera algo mutuo, porque después de todo lo había abadonado. Pero realmente él quería creer que, aunque su relación no fuera como las demás, ella también lo recordaría.

― No sé qué busco.

El viejo se sentó encima de una caja de madera y ofreció otra a su acompañante. Si, tiempo atrás, le hubieran preguntado qué buscaba, habría respondido enseguida:

_«Oro, mujeres hermosas y alfombras gruesas. Y para asegurarme de que eso no acaba nunca, más tumbas de idiotas que se entierran con su dinero, para saquearlas»_.

Eso habría contestado, sin duda, sin importarle en absoluto lo que pensaran los demás. Pero ahora estaba lejos de querer aquello, le parecía hueco querer pasarse toda su vida rodeado de dinero, comida, mujeres y más dinero.

Sin embargo, una parte de él aún deseaba aquello. Era un pasatiempo y un estilo de vida despreocupado, relajado y tranquilo. No habían dioses, ni normas; como tampoco protocolos públicos o obligaciones.

Volvió a la realidad, el vendedor estaba atendiendo a una clienta muy hermosa. De ojos nacarados y cabellos rizados, con un pañuelo translúcido cubriendo parcialmente su cara y cabeza. Le dedicó una mirada de ojos tan seductores que estuvo a punto de dejar ahí al viejo y cumplir el deseo de aquella moza. No obstante, se contuvo y volvió a posar sus ojos azules en el hombre.

― Quiero una salida.

La quería para él y para Elika, pero al mismo tiempo, quería una salida por la que nadie pudiera seguirlos, ni siquiera un dios de la oscuridad furioso. Porque ya estaba cansado de correr, detrás de Elika y delante de Ahriman. Lo que ahora quería era un descanso, tiempo muerto, una pausa. Quizá sólo para pensar qué sería mejor para él al día siguiente, si realmente merecía la pena seguir con todo aquello.

― ¿Tienes lo necesario para quererla?

Lo miró irritado. Para ser un simple vendedor de telas, era tan sabio que empezaba a dudar de su propia lucidez. Lo único que sabían bien los analfabetos de las tiendas del desierto era cómo timarte mejor, pero el viejo parecía preocupado por otras cosas.

― ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

― Antes era un astrónomo. Era muy curioso, pues trabajaba más de noche, pero veneraba a un Dios de la Luz.

Enseguida su cerebro empezó a funcionar correctamente y una sola palabra acudió a su cabeza.

― ¿Ormazd?

El mercader lo miró con asombro en su mirada llena de sabiduría y compasión. Empezó a buscar por debajo de las telas de su puesto y, al apartar casi todas, pudo ver un zurrón de tela ricamente adornada.

Era un tejido blanco, aunque gris por el paso del tiempo, con una cuerda que lo cerraba por la parte superior que era de un color que oscilaba entre el azul y gris. Dentro había una cantidad considerable de dinero.

― La gente ya no habla de él en voz alta. Ahora, en las ciudades, decir su nombre o venerarle es blasfemar. Por eso mismo creo, y me atrevo a afirmar, que sólo la Reina de los Ahura te ha podido hablar de él.

― ¿Reina de los Ahura? ¿Elika? ―estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. El imaginar a esa chica de complexión atlética, ropa raída y pelo rebelde, que poseía un brillo especial cuando utilizaba la magia que Ormazd le había entregado (aunque ella se empeñara en que había sido el templo) siendo nombrada reina…

Se le hacía imposible no verla de una forma cómica.

El astrónomo asintió con la cabeza y luego, con un gesto lento, empezó a empujarle al exterior. Cuando estuvieron otra vez a merced del sol y los pies hundidos en arena, lo miró.

― _«Si deseas ir a una tierra lejana que está al otro lado del mar, lo conseguirás si logras encontrar un barco que vaya en esa dirección»_ ―citó, tan emocionado que no cabía en sí―. Para encontrar una salida primero deberás de tener un puente que lleve hasta ella. Tal vez ese destino sea la muerte, pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas hasta―. El anciano recibió una mirada incrédula del nómada―. El dinero que tienes aquí te da la posibilidad de escoger la salida que tú desees. Espero que Orzmad te guíe por el buen camino y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de tu parte.

Una vez dicho aquello, desapareció tras su tienda. Todo se volvió difuso, la oscuridad lo tragó, al mismo tiempo que le mostró imágenes de Elika corriendo por el desierto y él cayendo en un pozo negro, sin salida alguna.

Se sintió morir y, después de un tiempo ahogándose en oscuridad y lamentos, vio una luz.

El joven espadachín despertó de golpe, sólo para encontrarse en medio de un oasis. El sol enfrentaba su cuerpo, le bronceaba y quemaba la piel. Al parecer, había caído inconsciente después de caminar días y días bajo el sol.

Sin comida ni agua, no sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo y, lo que era más imposible de creer, como de estar a un paso de la muerte ahora estaba más lleno de vida que nunca.

Se empezó a recomponer lentamente. Aquel sueño, que fácilmente creía que podía ser una visión enviada por Ormazd, Ahriman o el poder de Elika, había sido demasiado real y alentador.

Sin dudar, se tiró al agua del oasis. Chocó contra el fondo pero no notó dolor, porque la adrenalina nadaba por sus venas. Estuvo bastante tiempo metido en el agua, refrescándose, dándole a su organismo los líquidos perdidos y, aunque no tuviera aún nada sólido que masticar, se sintió optimista al respecto.

El sol estaba alto cuando salió del agua. No obstante, en aquel páramo de fuego, el sol casi siempre parecía estar alto, excepto por la noche, que era cuando te atacaba una lengua de hielo.

Se dio cuenta de que había entrado al agua con la cimitarra y el guantelete, se deshizo de ellas y las puso encina de la arena para que se secaran. Se quitó la ropa y empezó a lavarla a conciencia en aquel charco de agua. Cuando se la volvió a poner se notaba tan energético que casi estuvo otra vez de tirarse al agua o por las dunas y rodar como un mocoso.

Si bien se notaba estúpido por tal actitud, poco afectaba aquello a su autoestima, porque estaba solo y nadie era testigo de tal inmadurez. Sin embargo, cuando ante él se detuvo un mamífero, más pequeño que un caballo, y lo miró, para luego bajar la cabeza y remover la arena con las patas delanteras, estuvo seguro que su sueño había sido una visión.

Reconoció a su burra, Farah, al instante, y pudo comprobar en cuestión de segundos, que el oro que el animal portaba originalmente estaba intacto. El profanador de tumbas lanzó un grito de felicidad e histeria, dejó a la burra remojarse en el agua y luego la cuidó como si ésta valiese más que todo el oro que cargaba.

Después de una larga pausa, mientras agarraba bien a su compañera, miró el sol con los ojos casi cerrados y le dedicó a Ormazd una especie de plegaria.

_«Supongo que eres como la suerte, Ormazd, que yo no creo en ella, pero ella sí que cree en mí. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, aunque podrías haber encerrado a Ahriman, ya que estabas por aquí. Pero sé que no eres tan buen tipo, de todos modos, prometo que encontraré a esa lunática y problemática mujer»._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :)<strong>


End file.
